LEB:PC:Thalen d'Lyrandar
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description='Attack:' +13 vs AC Hit: 1d8+6 damage}} / |Action=Standard|Recharge=at-will|Keywords=Weapon|Power Description='Range:' 10/20 (if thrown) Attack: +11 vs AC Hit: 1d6+5 damage}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt|Recharge=at-will|Keywords=Primal, Weapon|Power Description='Trigger:' An enemy marked by Thalen makes an attack that does not include her as a target.Attack: +13 vs Fortitude Hit: 1d8+6 damage, and the target grants combat advantage to Thalen and her allies until the end of Thalen's next turn. }} |Action=Immediate Reaction|Recharge=at-will|Keywords=Primal|Power Description='Target:' The triggering enemy in burst. Trigger: An enemy marked by Thalen that is within 5 squares of her makes an attack that does not include her as a target. Effect:'Thalen slides the target 1 square. The target is slowed and cannot shift until the end of its turn. }} |Action=Standard|Recharge=at-will|Keywords=Primal, Weapon|Power Description='Attack: +13 vs AC Hit: 1d8+6 damage, and enemy is slowed TENT (Thalen). }} |Action=Standard|Recharge=at-will|Keywords=Lightning, Primal, Thunder, Weapon|Power Description='Attack:' +13 vs AC Hit: 1d8+7 lightning damage and slide 3 (Mark of Storms and Staggering Weapon), and one enemy within 2 squares of Thalen that is marked by her (other than the target of the attack), takes 4 thunder damage. Also, gain +1 to bonus to attack rolls with thunder powers TENT (Oncoming Storm). }} |Action=Standard|Recharge=encounter|Keywords=Martial, Weapon|Power Description='Attack:' +13 vs AC Hit: 1d8+6 damage and Thalen gains +3 power bonus on next attack roll against the enemy before ENT}} |Action=Standard|Recharge=encounter|Keywords=Primal, Thunder, Weapon|Power Description='Attack:' +13 vs AC Hit: 1d8+7 thunder damage + slide 3. Make a secondary attack: close blast 3: +13 vs. Fort: 1d6+2 thunder damage and slide 3 and push 1}} |Action=Standard|Recharge=encounter|Keywords=Thunder, Primal, Weapon|Power Description='Attack:' +13 vs AC Hit: 1d8+6 thunder damage + slide 3 + target is dazed and deafened TENT}} 1|Action=Immediate Reaction|Recharge=encounter|Keywords=Primal, Weapon|Power Description='Range:' Melee 1 Trigger:'An enemy enters a square adjacent to an ally within 3 squares on its turn '''Effect:'Thalen shifts 6 to a square adjacent to the enemy '''Target: The triggering enemy Attack: +13 vs AC Hit: 1d8+6 damage and the target takes a -5 penalty to attack rolls TENT}} Form of Mountain's Thunder Attack (Standard; encounter) ✦ Lightning, Polymorph, Primal, Thunder, Weapon|Description='Range:' Close burst 1 Target: Each enemy in burst that Thalen can see Attack: +13 vs Ref Hit: 1d8+7 thunder damage + slide 3, and Thalen knocks the target prone. +1 to hit on Thunder powers TENT (Oncoming Storm) Miss: Half Damage Effect: Each enemy marked by Thalen takes 4 lightning damage Requirement: The Form of Mountain's Thunder power must be active in order for Thalen to use ther power}}}} Form of Winter's Herald Attack (Standard; encounter) ✦ Cold, Polymorph, Primal, Weapon|Description='Range:' Close burst 1 Target: Each enemy in burst that Thalen can see Attack: +13 vs AC'Hit:' 1d8+6 cold damage + immobilized (save ends) Miss: Half Damage + immobilized TENT Requirement: The Form of Winter's Herald power must be active in order for Thalen to use ther power}}}} |Action=Standard|Recharge=daily|Keywords=|Power Description='Range:' Close burst 5 Effect: Thalen uses her second wind and each ally in burst gains 14 thp's}} |Features= |Alignment=Good|Strength=18 (+7)|Constitution=18 (+7)|Dexterity=11 (+3)|Intelligence=8 (+2)|Wisdom=10 (+3)|Charisma=14 (+5)|Skills=Athletics +9*, Diplomacy +7, Endurance +9*, Insight +5, Perception +10|Feats=Action Surge, Mark of Storms, Toughness, Oncoming Storm|Equipment=+2 Staggering Longsword, +2 Cloak of the Walking Wounded, +2 Veteran's Hide Armor, +1 Challenge Seeking Javelin, Boots of Rapid Motion, Eberron Shard of Lightning, Potion of Clarity (2), Potion of Regeneration (2), Heavy Shield, Adventurer's Kit, Identification Papers w/Portrait}} (* Includes the Armor Penalty from Hide Armor -1 and Heavy Shield -2) Mini Stats 's StatsBd'Lyrandar_(renau1g) Thalen/B - Half-Elf Stormheart Warden 7 Passive Perception 20, Passive Insight 15 AC 24, Fort 20, Reflex 17, Will 18 HP 82/82, Bloodied 41, Surge Value 20, Surges 13/13 Speed 6, Initiative +3 Action Points: 1/1, color=redSecond Wind/color At-Will Powers: color=limeWarden's Fury/color color=limeWarden's Grasp/color color=limeTempest Assault/color color=limeWeight of Earth/color Encounter Powers: color=redShield Feint/color color=redThunder Ram Assault/color color=redThundering Strike/color color=redGuardian's Pounce/color Daily Powers: color=grayForm of Mountain's Thunder/color (color=redForm of the Mountain's Thunder Attack/color) color=grayForm of Winter's Herald/color (color=redForm of the Winter's Herald Attack/color) color=grayInspiring Fortitude/color color=grayTreacherous Ice/color color=orangeItem Powers/color: color=grayStaggering Longsword +2/color color=grayHungry Spear Javelin +1 /color color=grayBoots of Rapid Motion /color color=grayPotion of Regeneration (x2) /color color=grayPotion of Clarity(x2)/color/sblock Character Information Background BOOM The thunder crashed overhead as Thalen d'Lyrandar against the controls of The River of Stars as the storm grew in strength. The sounds of battle continued around the deck of the elemental airship, but the half-elf focused on the task at hand, if she couldn't get the ship under control it wouldn't matter what those pirates did as they were going down. The normal operator of the vessel lay at her feet, a crossbow bolt protruding from his neck and his blood making the difficult task even harder as the deck and the wheel were slippery. She had shown great promise during her time at the Slate Keep in Stormhome, but she desired the glory of the airships over the more traditional sea-faring vessels. The young noble's parents had pulled strings to get her onto an airship, being high-ranking members of the Windwrights Guild. Thalen was smart and her mind sharp, her mentor had identified her skill early on and taken her under his wing, Alistair d'Lyrandar, captain of the Golden Dragon luxury vessel. She quickly learned her way around the ship and demonstrated a skill with the operation of the elemental creature bound to the ships. Her dragonmark had already earned her a favourable place within their House and her skill only accelerated the young Lyrandar's rise. When Esravash d 'Lyrandar rose to lead the House, Thalen's spirits flew as his goal of expanding the elemental airship fleet and that could only mean more influence and opportunity for her. That was all before, now though she was finally a captain of a vessel, one of the youngest in the House's history, and had run afoul of some warforged pirates (?) over the rocky peaks north of Kennrun as they carried their cargo of Riedran crysteel. Even worse the very weather had turned against them and made it even more difficult to battle the warforged, who had little worry about dropping their embedded weapons. Thalen was still working at the controls when a warforged burst in, he was large, even for those creatures, and carried a wicked looking axe. The half-elf had spent little time with weapons, but she refused to yield to his demand of control of the ship and drew her sword, which she carried more for ceremony than anything else. As they exchanged blows the storm continued to rage outside and the battle was beginning to turn to their favour now that the artificers had begun bringing their considerable strength to the fight. Thalen thought they'd actually turn this around when a bolt of lightning crashed into the ship, striking the steering mechanism that she was next to. The force of the blow sent her flying and her head slammed into the ground. She groggily looked up as her ears rung, eyes were seeing spots, and blood running out her ears. The ship began to descent towards the ground with nobody at the helm, nor would it matter as the mechanism was destroyed. Thalen was powerless to prevent it although at least the blast had destroyed the warforged next to her, she couldn't stand, much less do anything. She blacked out. When Thalen awoke she was in the smoldering wreckage of the airship. She could barely stand and looked around in confusion, the bodies of her crew and the attackers lay mixed haphazardly throughout the area. Thalen had no idea how she got there, not what happened or why there were so many dead bodies here. Her memories had been fried by the lightning bolt that she survived, but didn't get away entirely unscathed from it. Thalen stared at the now-unbound elemental creature that rose from the wreckage and was terrified. The creature was still loyal to the House, however, and instead of harming her, saved her. The elemental carried her all the way back to Stormhome where her parents greeted her, but were shocked at the loss of her memories and the cool attitude she had towards them. Jorasco healers were unable to cure the damage and it soon became obvious that Thalen's intellectual capacity had fallen dramatically. She was far less capable of higher-level thinking and combined with the loss of one of the airships, quickly spelled the end of her time in House Lyrandar politics. Thalen had spent some time in the drydocks in Stormhome, but something was missing, she felt a hole in her being that was not healing. With her parents aide, again, she was able to secure a spot with the arcane researchers of Lyran's Gift, working to improve the airships, although her role was little better than porter of the heavy components they required or as runner to grab the latest items they needed to test. It was there that her gift manifested and the scars of the bolt began to heal. Thalen had begun emitting electrical bursts and the researchers began to study her, which they found that somehow, the elemental storm that had brought down The River of Stars had left Thalen with some residual control over its power. Suddenly, she became desirable in the House again as her unique gifts were seen as a boon, especially by those of Sela's Path, believing it must be a sign from Arawai. Thalen managed to convince the House that she could be best served developing her own talents and returning after a short time in the world. In reality, her memories had slowly begun to trickle back and Thalen had recalled the warforged attack on her ship and was bound and determined to find out the source of the ambush. She had departed from Stormhome and has just arrived in Sharn. After stopping in to report to the Dragon's Tower district, Thalen has now heard about a tavern, known as the Tower's Shard and began to head there. She cursed the rain that seemed to constantly befall the city, one of the few things she missed about the weather control her House had over Stormhome. Appearance Age: 28 Gender: Female Height: 6'1" Weight: 160 lbs Personality Alignment: Good Hooks *Goal is to find out who was behind the warforged ambush (Likely entity is Lord of Blades) Kicker *Thalen was at the helm of the crashed airship, prompting many to wonder just how it was that she was the only survivor and questioning her allegiances. Adventures * Currently not on any adventures. Equipment Coins: 5 pp 22 gp Encumbrance: 82 lbs Normal Load: 180 lbs Heavy Load: 360 lbs Maximum Drag Load: 900 lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-Light Vision Health Surges per day: 13 (9 class, +4 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Half-Elf (PHB) * +2 Con, +2 Cha * +2 Diplomacy, +2 Insight * Languages: Common, Elven, Goblin * Dilettante: At 1st level, you choose an at-will power from a class different from yours. You can use that power as an encounter power. * Dual Heritage: You can take feats that have either elf or human as a prerequisite (as well as those specifically for half-elves), as long as you meet any other requirements. * Group Diplomacy: You grant allies within 10 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Diplomacy checks. * Vision: Low-light * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. '''Warden (PHB2) * Font of Life: Saving throw at beginning of turn against 1 effect that a save can end. * Guardian Might - Stormheart: While not wearing heavy armor, add Con mod to AC in place of normal modifiers. When second wind is used, each marked enemy (by Thalen & within 2 squares) is slid 1 square, and each enemy (marked by Thalen) is slowed until the end of his next turn. * Nature's Wrath: Once during each of her turns, Thalen can mark each adjacent enemy as a free action. The mark lasts until the end of her next turn. Thalen also has the Warden's Fury and Warden's Grasp powers. See the powers section in the Summary for information on these powers. Feats List level taken and link to the source. * Level 1 - Mark of Storms (EPB) * Level 2 - Action Surge * Level 4 - Toughness * Level 6 - Oncoming Storm Background Lyrandar Air Sailor (EPB): +2 Perception. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven, and Goblin Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= }} Tracking *First Appearance of Thalen - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5207858-post333.html Money +972 gp starting gold (412 + 1000/5 + 1800/5) +520 gp Level 2 worth of gold (treasure) -520 gp Eberron Shard of Lightning -010 gp Heavy Shield -015 gp Adventurer's Kit -100 gp Potion of Mental Clarity (x2) -320 gp Potion of Regeneration (x2) -005 gp Identification Papers with Portrait +2,600 gp reward - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5641479-post585.html + 776 gp reward - vhttp://www.enworld.org/forum/5641479-post585.html -------- 3,898 gp (Total) Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+1 ** +1 Hungry Spear Javelin (AV2) * Level 2: Parcel lvl of gold ** 520 gp * Level 3: Parcel lvl+2 ** Boots of Rapid Motion * Level 4: Parcel lvl+3 ** +2 Veteran's Hide Armor * Level 5: Parcel lvl+4 ** +2 Cloak of the Walking Wounded * Level 6: Parcel lvl+1 ** +2 Staggering Longsword * Level 7: Parcel lvl gold ** 2,600 gp Wishlist *Used parcel lvl n gold & lvl+1 from level 6-10 group * Level 7: **Level n gold * Level 8: ** * Level 9: ** * Level 10: ** XP * 10000 XP from character creation - retired Tamarand * 3902 xp from The Eye of the Tiger - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5641479-post585.html Total XP: 10000 Total RPs: 13 Changes List changed here* 2010/05/19: Created Judge Comments Level 7 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: The second sentence of Guardian Might is still confused. * Summary: You're still missing your other languages. Minor, so approved. Approval 2 Approval from Luinnar -You are missing Elven and Goblin in the first Languages entry. -Encumbrance should be 79 lbs I believe. Everything is minor, so approved. Status Status: Approved as 7th level character with 10000 xp by '''TwoHeadsBarking and '''Luinnar. Category:LEB Category:LEB:Dragonmark Category:LEB:Half-Elf Category:LEB:Lyrandar Category:LEB:Warden